Star Trek:Warriors
by Trekkie7
Summary: When all hope is lost for the federation, one man, erm, cat will save them all.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my very first fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy it. On to the Prologue:**

Prologue

The time had come. The federation was preparing for the battle that was to come. They had been preparing, ever since the Battle of Wolf 359. That battle showed that the federation was no match for the Borg. 40 starships, thousands of people, all lost. And that was only 1 cube. However, the federation has made many advances since then, as demonstrated by many successful engagements with the Borg.

But, it is feared that nothing can save the federation from the Borg in the end. But, there is one hope. Contact with Q was made, who has told us that there is hope, however, we don't know how reliable this information is. But it has given us hope in a hopeless situation.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Captain Picard looked out the window of the room. He watched the stars slowly streak past. He knew that in reality he was moving several hundred times the speed of light, but it didn't feel like it.

"Captain to the Bridge," Commander Riker said over the intercom.

"On my way," Picard walked through a set of doors as they opened. He was now in a large room, with three chairs in the center surrounded by an arch. Two chairs with consoles in front of them were manned by Lieutenant Commander Data and Ensign Gates. Several consoles in the back were on, but not all were occupied.

"What is it, number one?" Picard asked.

"We've picked up a strange energy reading off to starboard. It seems to be some kind of temporal anomaly, but we're not too sure," Riker said

"launch a class one probe. We don't have enough time to investigate it further. Our mission is to important."

Suddenly a flash of light appeared next to Picard, and he heard a voice he knew only too well. "Are you sure, Jean-Luc? You may find that anomaly quite interesting, in many respects, in fact, it may just provide a solution to the Federation's "little" dilemma."

"Q! What are you doing here?!"

"Just providing a helping hand. After all, if the Borg get you, who am I going to talk to?" Q said, "I would suggest that you remain here and run all your scans on this anomaly. A probe won't be able to detect it, but the Enterprise should." And with that, Q disappeared into a flash of light, leaving the crew of the Enterprise to ponder on his words.

"We may as well stay here for a few hours. If we got to warp 9 after we conduct our scans, we'll still complete our mission in time," Riker said.

"Agreed. Q may be playing some kind of game with us, but we can't completely disregard this. Start your scans, Data."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II

The crew of the _Enterprise_ continued their scans of the anomaly, but nothing showed up. Captain Picard was not pleased.

"I doubt if Q has sent us off on a wild goose chase. He always has some kind of motive behind his little schemes, whether it has something to do with us or not. I do believe that this will have some value, Captain," Riker said.

"I suppose you're right; Q always has something important for us, whether it be a lesson to teach us, or a debt to repay," Picard said, remembering when Q repaid him for helping him when he lost his powers. "We still have two hours until it becomes absolutely necessary to leave here. Let's make the best of it."

"Captain, in fifteen minutes we will have to leave. Otherwise we will be late to the conference," Data informed Picard.

"Have you completed your scans?"

"Almost sir. They will be completed in three minutes."

"It certainly doesn't look like anything's here, Captain. We've been scanning for seven hours, and Starfleet has been hailing us for the past hour, asking us what we're doing," Riker turned to Picard. "Are you sure it's worth it?"

"We will find out shortly."

"Captain, we're detecting some kind of temporal disruption, and it's-," suddenly a flash of light appeared on the bridge. A man stood there, staring into the viewscreen.

"Who are you?" Picard asked him, but the man collapsed before he could answer. "Take him to sickbay. Well, Number One, it certainly looks like we've found who Q wanted us to find. Ensign, take us to the Ferengi System, maximum warp."

"Course ready, sir."

"Engage."


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another chapter. I promise this one will have more action and will be longer.**

Chapter III

"Captain… he's blind." Jayfeather heard a voice speaking. He was waking up. But, he felt… different somehow. His body felt heavier, and longer. And he couldn't feel his tail.

"Blind? Why would Q send us a blind man?" it was a male's voice this time, and it seemed to carry an authority of some sort.

Suddenly Jayfeather heard a noise. It was loud, and repeated several times. Then, he heard another voice, which was preceded by a different noise.

"Captain Picard, please report to the Bridge," _What is going on,_ Jayfeather thought.

"Picard to Bridge. What the devil is going on, Number One?" _That's a strange name,_ Jayfeather thought.

"Riker here. We've picked up a Borg cube on long range sensors. It will intercept us in twenty-five minutes," _how many cats are here?_

"On my way. Doctor, inform me of his condition as soon as possible," _Doctor? That's almost as strange._

"Sir… he's been conscious for several minutes," _How did she know?_ Jayfeather decided to keep making it look like he was unconscious. _I don't to talk to them right now, not until I know more._

"I'm afraid that we'll have to talk to him later, Doctor. Right now I have more important matters to attend to." Jayfeather almost sighed in relief. He could stay here, and continue to listen to them talk. Then he would know enough. He heard a footsteps walking away, then a whoosh. _He must be gone._

He could hear the sound again. The dreadful wailing noise, repeated over and over again. _How can these cats live with this?_

"Bridge to Sickbay. Medical emergency!" It was "Riker," the one that told "Captain Picard" about a Borg cube, whatever that was.

"Who's injured?" And that was "Doctor," the one that somehow knew that he was conscious.

"The Captain!"

"The Captain? Okay, we'll get a medical team there as soon as possible!" _Now they're referring to Captain Picard as simply "The Captain." This is weird._

"Two to beam directly to the Bridge. Energize," _More voices? How many are there?_

"Bring him to sickbay as soon as you can. We can treat him better here," Suddenly Jayfeather heard a noise. It sounded different than any of the other ones he had heard.

"Security! We've got two Borg drones in Sickbay!" Doctor shouted, seemingly at no one. _Is she insane?_ Jayfeather felt someone push whatever he was on, then heard someone say "Can you walk?"

"Of course I can!" _What kind of a question was that?_

"Then get up and follow me!" Jayfeather attempted to, but he couldn't. _Where is she? Have I lost my sense of smell?_ For some reason, he couldn't locate Doctor. It seemed that his sense of smell, and hearing, were gone. He could still hear and smell, but not nearly as sharply. All his senses were dulled.

"Over here!" Jayfeather followed her voice. He heard a noise-the same noise he heard when Captain Picard left.

"Keep going!" Doctor said. He heard the noise again, and after that, he couldn't hear the Borg anymore.

"Good! I suppose we'll need to get you a VISOR, like Geordi's, before you can maneuver easily, but you're doing good. I imagine you must have been making your way around on your own for a long time," It was at that moment, that Jayfeather realized what he was. _Great StarClan! I'm a twoleg!_

 **Okay, maybe it's not as long as the chapter's other people have in their stories, but it is longer than the other ones. But, this chapter helps to move the story along.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yet another chapter. This one should be even longer than the last one, and it should explain a lot of the things happening in the federation.**

Chapter IV

 _What's a VISOR?_ Jayfeather had heard Doctor say something about getting him one. _I suppose, that after we introduce ourselves, I can ask her. But, for the time being, I should keep the fact that I'm a cat a secret, StarClan knows what they'll do if they find that out. They may think I'm insane._

Jayfeather heard that woosh again, and he heard someone talking.

"We tried to develop a chip that retuned the phasers after every shot, but the Borg somehow managed to adapt to it. I suggest that we completely redesign our weapons. We can set them to a completely different set of modulations, so the Borg won't know anything about the weapons," Jayfeather didn't know what much of what he said meant, but it sounded like they were in trouble.

"Oh, Doctor, nice of you and our mysterious guest to join us. We've been discussing what to do about the Borg. From our readings, and those of other ships, it looks like more are coming. Perhaps our guest can tell us something, since it appears that Q sent him." Before anyone could respond, Jayfeather spoke.

"I don't even know who the Borg or Q are. I certainly can't tell you anything," That was almost a lie. He could tell them about his power; the ability to walk in others' dreams, but he didn't think that now was a good time to tell them about that.

"Well then, since it seems that we're going to be here a while, we may as well introduce ourselves. I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Commanding Officer of the starship _Enterprise._ "

"I'm Commander William T, Riker, First Officer of the starship _Enterprise._ "

"I am Lieutenant Commander Data, Operations Officer of the starship _Enterprise._ "

"I'm Lieutenant Worf, Tactical Officer of the starship _Enterprise._ "

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge, Chief Engineer of the starship _Enterprise._ "

"I'm Deanna Troi, Ship's Counselor of the _Enterprise._ "

"I'm Doctor Beverly Crusher, Chief Medical Officer of the starship _Enterprise._ "

"And you are?" Now Picard was asking him who he was. Jayfeather wasn't sure how to answer. _If I say that I'm the medicine_ cat _of ThunderClan, they'll know I'm a cat._ So he made a decision.

"I am Jayfeather, of ThunderClan," _Now let's just hope they don't ask what my position is._

"A rather strange name, but that doesn't change anything. Now, would you like us to explain everything to you?" Picard asked. _Good. It may be necessary to tell them later, but for now, it's my little secret._

"It would help."

"I guess I'd better start with Q. Q is an omnipotent entity, capable of manipulating space and time. He can literally do anything," Jayfeather just nodded, he somewhat understood. However, some of the subjects were alien to him. _I'll just have to find out later._ "A few days ago, he contacted us when we encounter a rather strange temporal anomaly. He told us that we should scan the anomaly in detail, with the _Enterprise's_ sensors. So we did. After scanning for several hours, you appeared, in a flash of light."

"Okay, that helps, but could you explain the 'Borg?'" Jayfeather had heard them talking about them, and he wanted to know more. _If I know who they are, it may help me to understand what they need help with. Who knows, maybe I can help them._

"The Borg are a race of beings who have cybernetic devices implanted into them. They live as a collective consciousness, all interconnected, all working together. They survive by assimilating other beings and technology." _What are "cybernetic devices?" What does "assimilate" mean?_ "Could you explain what 'assimilation' is?"

"Assimilation, when referring to the Borg, anyway, is the process by which an individual is taken by the Borg, have cybernetic devices implanted into their body, and are turned into one of their drones. After one is assimilated, they lose all free will, and become tools of the Borg." Jayfeather was speechless. _I may not understand everything that they say, but this assimilation sounds like slavery._

"I don't see how I fit in to all this."

"To be honest, neither do we. Q isn't always the most reliable, but we have found that he almost always has some purpose behind what he does, whether it be clear or not. We just hope that his purpose behind this will actually help us in the battle against the Borg."

"And you believe that Q brought me here?" _StarClan seems more likely to have done this, based on what I heard about Q._

"Either that, or he predicted that you were going to be brought there, so he stopped us." _I find it more likely that he predicted my arrival here, but, you never know._

"I sure don't see why he sent me here. It has no practical purpose!" _What could Q see in me? Or StarClan, if they sent me here._

"Do not be so quick to discount Q. He has done many things that are questionable, but he still is quite powerful. He sent you here for a reason. Of that, you can be sure." Data had an interesting voice, so emotionless. But that was not on debate.

"How can you be so sure?"

"We have had many encounters with Q. In each instance, there was always a reason, which had at least some logic behind it." Data sounded quite sure about his conclusion. _He doesn't sound like the type that would give up his conclusion._

"Well… it sounds like you know Q quite well. I'll trust your conclusion."

"And so you should, Jayfeather." It was another voice, not one of the people he had been introduced to. _Was he here all along?_

"Q!" _Q? How could he get in here?_ "What are you doing here!?"

"I wanted to pay a visit. After all, you seemed to be having trouble with the little surprise I left you." _Is he going to explain?_ "Jayfeather should help you with your little problem. Like I said, if the federation were destroyed, I would miss you and your crew, Jean-Luc. So, I gave you a bit of help. I advise that you take it." Jayfeather heard a noise, then nothing. _He must be gone._

"I suppose that confirms how you got here, Jayfeather, but I certainly don't see how you're going to help us." Picard sounded unsure. _I suppose I would too, if I were in his position. I just hope that I can get out of here before anything bad happens to me. I'd like to help, but I don't think there's any way I can._


End file.
